


Counting the Minutes to Midnight

by stharridan



Series: The Little Things [13]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs waits for Tig's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting the Minutes to Midnight

Tig said that he was going off to hunt down some Mayans, said he wanted to kick some ass.

"Get outta here," Chibs had shoved him out from under the covers, "'fore I change me mind."

Tig had kissed him all the way from his navel up to his collarbone.

"Be careful," Chibs had said.

"I don't need that." Tig grinned, captured Chibs' lips, pulling him into a rough, reassuring kiss. "Nobody can bring me down."

Chibs knew that was true, but as he waited in the deserted clubhouse, counting the minutes to midnight, he began to doubt his own judgement.


End file.
